Little Lightning Mischief
by OfStarsAndMoon
Summary: Lilian should be grateful. She really should – but Death was not really tween fighting for her own war, she first have to retrieve a . . . sentimental necklace for Death? Really? Who would have thought? And what of New York? REWRITTEN Iron Heart Fem!Harry Time-travel Family!Avengers Father!LokiThor NO SLASH


**Chapter 1: Prolouge**

**A/N: Hello! This is the rewritten version of Iron Heart. I decided to rewrite the whole story because I think it would be easier to correct my mistakes that way instead of revising every chapter. This is the prologue, as suggested by a reviewer to show how she made the deal, and not just mention it. I also decided to make Harry a permanent female, not a male who became a girl.**

**The author Fae Darling was not the one who wrote those mean things in the reviews in Iron Heart! It was a jerk guest who used Fae Darling's good name to hide from his bully comments! SO it is not her/his fault. II repeat, the author Fae Darling is not responsible for all this. I'm so sorry Fae Darling(the real one) for all the inconveniences I have caused.**

"Lilian! No! It doesn't have to be this way!" Hermione yelled. She was tired, obviously hadn't gone in a bath for a very long time, dried blood in her clothes, deep bags under her eyes. Her hair was messier and frizzier than usual. She was barely standing, and is supporting a much more injured Ron with her shoulders.

"No, 'Mione. It has to be this way. These ten years of war were meaningless. I am the last horcrux, after me, Voldemort can be killed. You are the only one I can entrust this task with. After I die, he will put his guard down, and that's where you strike." The girl-who-lived tiredly said while tears ran down her cheeks, the salty drops mixing with the dirt and grime in her face. She was even in a worse state than Hermione. Her clothes were torn all over the place, and there were more parts with dried blood covering her clothes than those parts without. Her red hair was patched with maroon color, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what those were.

"Lilian. Please. We can figure this out together." Hermione pleaded, though deep inside her, she knew this battle was lost. Both with Voldemort and Lilian.

"Thank you 'Mione. For everything."Lilian said with one last time before she disappeared with a pop. Hermione just smiled while crying, oh the irony of it all. "Lilian. I promise I won't let you die in vain." The girl whispered with determination.

Lilian appeared in the deepest part of the Forbidden forest, to find herself surrounded with many black-cloaked masked people surround her.

"My dear Lilian. I guess you have decided to, ah, end all of this?" A creepy man with red slits with two holes for a nose. Voldemort. He smiled creepily and maliciously, but he only scared his followers, even though how much he thinks otherwise.

Lilian raised her chin proudly in defiance but did nothing to stop Voldemort when he raised his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" Green light shot from his wand, but before the light hit its target, black smoke covered Lilian. As if everything happened in slow motion, Lilian's body slowly fell as her last breath leaves her. "LILIAN POTTER IS DEAD!"

**xXOoOXx**

Lilian watched as her body fell and Voldemort screams his latest bloody murder. She seemed to be floating, and after a while, the vision changed. There they were, her friends – her family – being tortured by Death Eaters. Screams of agony and anguish mixed with cackles of madness. Lilian couldn't bear it. It hurts. It hurts. But she can't feel anything. She closed her eyes shut to find that eternal blackness with those screams and malicious laughter was worse, so she opened them again.

"Look at them, dearie. Madness, pain, torture – this is what that vile man brought." A creepy man wearing rugged black cloak floated right next to her, holding a scythe._Typical Death._

Their background changed, now Lilian was standing in a white room without any thing else. The screams of agony disappeared and was replaced by a deafening silence.

Lilian managed a weak chuckle that sounded more like a croak. "You're Death, aren't you? I guess those drawings were accurate afterall."

"No, no, no, they can't get my nose right." Death said in a dry voice, but amusement was heard somewhere . . . somewhere.

"You have no nose." Lilian said with an amused voice, something that she hadn't heard for a very long time.

"Bingo." Death said, eliciting a confused look from Lilian.

"So I guess you're here to take me then? I only wish I could help them." Lilian said with tears spilling uncontrollably on her cheeks.

"You could." Death said.

Lilian's eyes widened and she asked in a desperate voice, "What? What can I do? I'll do anything . . . please."

"You only need to ask, Master. You cannot truly die, even if your physical body rots beneath the earth. You are cursed to wander the Earth forever in your spiritual form; such is the fate of the Master of Death." Death said.

"Master of Death," Lillian whispered, confusion and shock written on her face.

"Have you ever heard of the Tale of the Deathly Hallows?" Death rasped in response.

"Of course I have." Then Lilian's eyes widened comically, "You mean to say that the Tale was true?"

"Every last detail. Though I'd like to think that they didn't build the bridge and they have just pleaded for my humanity." Death said, then added, "Then again, you should know that, you are, after all, one of the last descendants of that blasted man who outwitted me."

"I'm a descendant of a Peverell?" Lilian asked.

"What do you think our last exchanges were about?" If Death could raise an eyebrow and give her an exasperated look, he would have.

"But, but what are you saying about me being a –a – the Master of Death? If the story was indeed true, then all I have is the Invisibility cloak." Lilian said in almost desperation.

"You have the Resurrection stone, it is in your pocket." Death said, gesturing to the pocket of her jacket where she kept her prized snitch.

True to his words, when Lilian checked her pockets, what she brought out was not the first snitch she caught that Dumbledore has given to her in his will, but a blood red stone – the Resurrection stone.

"Bu – but h-how?" Lilian stuttered.

"The snitch the old fool gave you was only the container of the Resurrection stone. It was meant to reveal when you meant it with your very soul that you are ready to die. " Death explained.

"And the Elder Wand?"

"Girl, know this that the wand chooses its Master. The wand never became that snake's possession truly. It was aligned to Albus, who have chosen young Malfoy when he disarmed the headmaster. It became truly yours when you bested the young Malfoy in his own home. It just so happens that Voldemort liked to rob graves that he became the holder, but not the owner, of the wand. " Death said.

"S-so Snape was killed for naught?" Lilian asked in disbelief then anger quickly came in her face.

"I'm afraid yes." Death said flatly.

"What can I do?" _To save my friends – family._

"Simple. It won't really matter if the young Lilian Potter suddenly receives your memories. But you will have to start from the very beginning. Your magical core will be reverted to the same undeveloped one, and your body will not be as . . . physique as now. You will be the same scrawny little girl as you were before." Death said.

"Small price to pay. Wait. . ." Lilian watched Death warily, "Alright. You got me. What's the catch. One just can't deal with Death without a price."

"You got me little human. Very well, I will send you 2 years before your first Hogwarts year. I have a task for you." Death said vaguely.

"What task?" Lilian asked.

"A necklace. Someone not from this dimension stole it from me." Death said.

"Then how will I get it if it's not from this world?" Lilian asked incredulously.

"He will come to this world in a less than pleasant circumstances. Once he does, get it from him." Death said, distaste evident in his voice.

"What does it look like?" Lilian inquired curiosity lacing her voice. "It starts from a tree, with its branches weaving endlessly, creating a chain."

"A tree? Isn't that a bit ironic for you?" Lilian asked without thinking.

"Don't ask any questions, human." Death snapped, oozing a dangerous black aura. Death glided toward her with a fierce snarl. The swirling black mist parted to show a gleaming necklace. It was silver in color, depicting a tree with swirling branches that connected. It reminded Lillian of a Celtic knot she had once seen.

"It looks like this. In case your stupidness kicks in." Death snarled.

"I'm sorry." Lilian squeaked. "What should I do now?" Lilian asked after a while.

"You need only ask, Master."

"Then, take me back to save my friends and family."

**I know l short. And the necklace will be later explained in the next chapters. So a little explanation:**

**Lilian here is 28 years old, and her memories will be sent back to her 9 year old self. Her limitations and magical core will be the same as with her 9 year old self. She is officially a girl, so no gender transitions. **


End file.
